Reishin's Spy
by obasan45
Summary: Reishin x Kijin. Shuei x Koyu. Yaoi, m/m, rated M for suggestive themes, nothing graphic, brief mention of sex-toy. Shuei/Koyu help Reishin/Kijin with a very intimate relationship issue, forging a stronger bond between the two couples.


**Title : Reishin's Spy**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Saiunkoku Monogatari. It belongs to Sai Yukino.**

**Rating : Rated M for suggestive themes. Actually, I'm of half a mind to rate this as a T, as the most graphic thing that occurs "on-screen" is a kiss. To quote Akiki at deviantART, "Two guys eating each other's faces does not count for mature content in my eyes. Unless there's actual genitals present, it's not mature." ^_^**

**Genre : Humour/Family**

**Pairings : Reishin X Kijin, Koyu X Shuei**

**Warning : Yaoi, nothing graphic, brief mention of sex-toy.**

**Summary : Shuei/Koyu help Reishin/Kijin with a very intimate relationship issue, and in the process, forge a stronger bond between the two couples.**

**Notes :**

**(1) Not exactly a sequel, but in terms of time frame, this story comes after RYUKI'S GIFT.  
(2) In view of an earlier comment by a reader that I was showcasing all forms of deviant sexual practices, I feel that I need to clarify the presence of the sex-toy in this story. Firstly, it's only a brief mention, no one is described using it, either on-screen or off-screen, the purpose is not to titillate. Secondly, the sex-toy is central to the unfolding of the events in this story.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. EVEN IF YOU ARE NOT A MEMBER, I APPRECIATE YOUR NOT-LOGGED-IN COMMENTS (MY RESPONSE WILL BE ON THE REVIEW PAGE IF I CAN'T SEND YOU A PM).**

* * *

Koyu and Shuei stared at the object on the floor, then at each other.

By the time they had come to an agreement on what to do, it was already daybreak. Shuei took a square of cloth, threw it over the object, and gingerly picked it up, folding the cloth over it to conceal its nature.

* * *

Reishin's face paled.  
"What's the meaning of this?"

He waved in the direction of the object.  
"I have no need for such a … toy."

Reishin's delicate nostrils flared.  
"Take that thing off my desk."

Shuei did.  
"I need to talk to you, Lord Reishin."

Reishin nodded stiffly. Shuei made sure that Reishin was properly seated before he started speaking.  
"Lord Reishin, that thing was left behind by your spy last night."

Reishin jumped.

Shuei continued speaking to allow Reishin time to compose himself.  
"Koyu and I both heard a thud, followed by a muffled curse. As we were engaged, we couldn't do a thing about it. Later, we found it lying just outside the bedroom window. Your spy must have dropped it on the roof, and it rolled down the tiles. He couldn't retrieve it without us seeing him."

Reishin had by then turned to face the painting behind his desk. He held himself completely still. Shuei noted that the two mauve ribbons that hung from the back of Reishin's hat were trembling against Reishin's neck. Shuei's voice became even gentler.

"Lord Reishin, as you must know, Koyu has an incredible sense of smell. For some time now, we have known that Lord Kijin is your spy."

Reishin never knew how it happened. One moment, he was staring at the painting behind his desk, the next moment, he was sobbing against Shuei's chest. Shuei patted Reishin's back gently. Holding Reishin this close, Shuei could smell Reishin's fragrance.

_Roses.  
_Shuei smiled.  
_How feminine. How like Lord Reishin. He even FEELS like a woman, unlike Koyu.  
Can Koyu be right? I just can't imagine Lord Reishin …  
Ah well. I promised Koyu that I'd try._

"Lord Reishin, what is it that upsets you about Lord Kijin using that toy?"

Reishin stiffened, but said nothing.

"Shall I say it for you? This toy is used for the purpose of stimulation. Often as a preparation for the act itself. You said to me the other time that 'Lord Kijin is the one that prepares me for penetration', from that I gather that the two of you are not reversible."

Shuei held Resihin a little tighter.  
"Lord Reishin, you are worried as to WHY Lord Kijin is preparing himself for an act that you, his partner, never does. Am I right?"

Through a fresh bout of tears, Reishin nodded.

Shuei pressed his cheek against Reishin's forehead and said softly,  
"Koyu thinks Lord Kijin is using the toy, not as a preparation, but as a substitute. For whatever reason, Lord Kijin is unable to tell you what he wants."

Shuei felt Reishin move. He drew back a little to look into Reishin's face. He could hardly recognize Reishin. Reishin's face was totally open. Relief, wonder, apprehension.  
Shuei waited for Reishin to speak.

Reishin smiled at Shuei, and disengaged himself from Shuei's embrace. He wiped his tears, patted down his clothes , righted his hat, and picked up his fan.

Shuei watched, fascinated. Just like that, and the usual Reishin is back. Elegant, poised, and ready to take on the world.

"Shuei, I don't just want to know how to do it, I want to do it well. I want to impress Kijin."  
Reishin looked at Shuei over the top of his opened fan, from heavily-hooded lids.  
"Shuei, I want you to teach me your best move."

Shuei sputtered.  
_Koyu! What have you gotten me into?_

* * *

Koyu, his ear pressed against the office wall separating his office from his father's, laughed silently.

Following the sound of a heavy body hitting the floor, Koyu heard Shuei cursing.

"Good grief, Lord Reishin! If you keep dropping me like this, I'm going to be permanently damaged! You are way worse than Koyu, at least Koyu's clumsiness disappears when he's aroused!"

Reishin hissed.  
"Well, I'm so totally NOT aroused! So you can't compare me to Koyu!"

"Are you trying to hurt my feelings, Lord Reishin? I've got my thighs wrapped around your hips, and you tell me you are totally not aroused?"  
Shuei laughed.  
"Why CAN'T you get a firm hold of my pelvis, Lord Reishin?"

"BECAUSE you refuse to take off your skirts! How can I have a good grip through your thick court robes?"

Koyu, weak with laughter, shook his head.  
_This is going to be one LONG lesson!_

* * *

"Lord Kijin, I thought you might want to borrow this."  
Shuei produced Ryuki's gift from behind his back.

Kijin looked at the donut-shaped cushion and exclaimed,  
"You walked all the way into my office carrying that thing? Uncovered?"

Shuei grinned broadly, enjoying the sight of the usually unflappable Kijin in a fluster.  
"Was it good for you, Lord Kijin?"

Shuei had the satisfaction of seeing Kijin's ears turn red.

Kijin composed himself with some effort.  
"Of course, Shuei, your best move is masterful."

Kijin paused.  
"I would like to thank you by teaching you MY best move.  
It will get Koyu to the finish, with just one kiss."

Shuei stared at Kijin.  
_Is that even possible?  
As always with that cursed mask, I can't tell if he's jesting!_

Kijin took a silk scarf from his drawer and held it out to Shuei.  
"Blindfold yourself, Shuei. I would need to remove my mask to kiss you. Obviously."

Shuei struggled.  
He balked at the idea of being kissed by Kijin.  
But …

Shuei took the scarf.

"Just so you know, Shuei, it's more to gratify your partner, it doesn't do all that much for you."

Shuei folded the scarf, and proceeded to tie it over his eyes.

Kijin chuckled approvingly.  
"Good boy."

Shuei felt the sweat break out on his face as he sensed Kijin approaching.  
He flinched when he felt Kijin's hands on his shoulders.  
"STOP! Lord Kijin, I don't think I can …"

Kijin tightened his grip on Shuei's shoulders.  
"Of course you can. Just listen."

Kijin whispered at length into Shuei's very red ear.  
Then he drew back and said,  
"And take the cushion with you, Shuei, I don't need it."

* * *

Koyu looked up to see a smirking Shuei. He recognized that look.  
_Now, what is he up to?_

Koyu allowed himself to be lifted by the armpits, and into a standing position. He absently noted that Shuei's touch was kind of strange, very focussed, almost determined. Koyu felt one of Shuei's hands on the back of his head, and the other in the middle of his upper back, between the shoulder blades.  
_Why is he holding me like this?_

Shuei's lips brushed against Koyu's, asking permission.  
Koyu closed his eyes and yielded.

Koyu's eyes flew open.  
_What was THAT?_

Koyu started to pull away.  
He felt Shuei's hands relentlessly drawing him back.

Shuei continued his ministrations.  
Koyu gasped into Shuei's mouth, writhing.

_Oh GOD! Shuueeiiii !  
_Koyu's legs gave under him. He would have fallen if not for Shuei's supporting arm.

In a daze, Koyu felt himself placed back in his chair.  
He watched as Shuei lifted the front panel of his tunic and draped it over the arm of the chair.  
He watched as Shuei smirked with satisfaction on seeing the wet stain on his pants.  
He had a head full of questions to ask, but he could not muster the energy to speak.

All Koyu managed was to make some guttural sounds in his throat.

In response, violet eyes smiled. Shuei placed a finger on Koyu's lips.  
"I've got to go. Meeting with General Haku. I'll answer all your questions tonight."

The finger lifted, and Shuei was gone.

* * *

Reishin looked at the sleeping Koyu for a long time.  
_I haven't seen him asleep since he was twelve.  
He looks so innocent._

Reishin smiled wryly.  
_He is surely not ' innocent' anymore, not if Shuei had anything to do with it!_

Reishin frowned, and pouted.  
_At least that's what I think. I can only GUESS, of course, since that stingy Kijin wouldn't tell me anything!_

**[FLASHBACK]**

**Reishin paced. He stopped at the side-table, stared at the lacquered box on it, opened the lid, and popped yet another preserved plum into his mouth.  
_If Kijin doesn't return soon_, _I'm going to get fat_!**

**Twelve more preserved plums later,** **the black-clad, black-haired Kijin slipped in through the window. He removed the black cloth covering the lower half of his face. As he unbraided his hair, his eyes came to rest on the plum pits neatly piled on a piece of paper.**

**"Why do you put yourself through this every fortnight, Reishin?"**

**"Never mind that! Is everything alright with them?"**

**Kijin rolled his eyes.  
"YES! They are fine, and very happy with each other! Satisfied?"**

**Reishin relaxed visibly. He pushed back a strand of dark moss-green hair that had somehow fallen forward, and delicately collected the last plum pit for the fortnight from his mouth, placing it on top of the pile.**

**"I think it's morbid, Reishin. It's like you are waiting for Koyu and Shuei to develop problems. Besides, I hate doing this. You have a whole stable of spies. Why does it have to be me?"**

**"You KNOW why! This is Koyu we are talking about. I can't let just anyone spy on him! And I'm not trained in the martial arts like you. If I could scale walls and fly over roofs, I wouldn't be asking you to do it!"**

**Kijin snorted.  
"Well, you certainly can drive me up the wall and make me hit the roof!"**

**Reishin squinted at Kijin nervously, trying to ascertain if he was seriously upset. Even one as beautiful as Reishin ceases to be attractive when squinting.**

**Kijin chuckled.  
"Come here, Dumpling."**

**Kijin caught Reishin's hand and pulled him into his embrace. He ran his fingers through Reishin's rose-scented tresses.  
****"Do you know what I hate most about this assignment of yours? Watching them make out!"**

**"Really? Why?"**

**"Because Koyu ... forget it, I'm not giving you a report on this."**

**Reishin pulled back to look at Kijin's face.  
"Kijin, if it's someting that upsets you, then I NEED to know about it!"**

**Kijin held Reishin's face between his hands, and looked directly into his hazel eyes.  
****"There's nothing for you to worry about, Reishin. Everything that Koyu and Shuei does is perfectly normal and loving."**

**Reishin wasn't totally satisfied. He sensed that something was bothering Kijin. But he was at least convinced that Koyu and Shuei are fine and happy.**

**"Alright, I believe you."  
Reishin snuggled back into Kijin's embrace.  
"But, you can STILL tell me what they do, can't you?"**

**"No."**

**"Mmmmm, don't be stingy, tell me!"**

Reishin heard a soft snore. He looked down at Koyu and smiled.  
_Poor Koyu_, _he's ridiculously embarrassed about his snoring_. _It's not even unpleasant_, _this gentle snoring_. _Really_, _Koyu is too uptight about everything_.

Reishin cocked his head to one side.  
_Actually__, Koyu HAS become a little less uptight, and that is probably thanks to Shuei.  
He's more at peace with himself, and also with me._

Reishin rolled his eyes.  
_To think Koyu could actually HUG me!  
Of course, Shuei had to be behind that prank, I'm certain of it._

Reishin sighed.  
_So why can't I be more open? I came here to thank Koyu for his insight, for his help in reading Kijin rightly. Yet I am relieved to find him asleep! _

Reishin decided to let his son sleep.  
_But, I have to do something about THAT._

As Koyu was sleeping in the chair, Reishin had to write standing up, bent over the table.  
_Now, to position that note._

A smile played around Reishin's lips as he left Koyu's office.

Koyu awoke to the lingering smell of roses.  
_Lord Reishin was here._  
Koyu looked at his desk. No note from Reishin.

Feeling thirsty, Koyu stood up and walked to the sideboard where the jug of water was.  
_What's that rustling sound?  
It's coming from me!_

Koyu lifted his tunic. There, tucked into the waistband of his pants, was a piece of paper with writing on it. Koyu pulled the paper out.  
_That's Lord Reishin's writing.  
"Next time, get that idiot Shuei to cover you up after he's done with you!"_

Koyu's face burnt.  
_It's not just questions that you'll have to answer to tonight, Ran Shuei! _

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Notes :**

**(1) Reishin's words, as quoted by Shuei, "Lord Kijin is the one that prepares me for penetration", is in chapter 4 of my fanfic TWIN IRISES.**

**(2) "Ryuki's gift", that is, the donut-shaped cushion, that Shuei offered to lend to Kijin, is from my fanfic RYUKI'S GIFT.**

**(3) In Reishin's musings while looking at the sleeping Koyu, he recalled the HUG that Koyu gave him. This hug is from chapter 6 of my fanfic TWIN IRISES.**


End file.
